


Cas and Dean's New Deck

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Cas and Dean are building a deck - summer heat and attitudes rise.G1 - Angry Make-up Sex





	Cas and Dean's New Deck

“Dammit, Dean!” Cas barks.

Dean glances down at Cas, sitting on the half finished deck, looking over the edge at the spilled box of screws on the ground below.

“You’re the one who wanted me to put these boards here. It’s not my fault you had the screws in the way!” Dean yells back. 

“ _You_ knocked them over so  _you_ get to pick them up.” Cas groused. 

“Fine, asshat. Where’s that big magnet thing?”

“ _You_ loaned it to Sam.”

“Shit. I’m not picking that whole box up by hand.”

“Yes. You are. Get down there and get started. Assbutt.”

Dean trots off to the garage.

“Where are you going?” Cas yells behind him.

“To get a fuckin’ bucket.” Dean yells back. He notices an old busted speaker in the garage and pops it open, taking it apart to get to the insides. He holds up the large round magnet. “Ha! Yes!” He finds a length of string and ties it around the magnet. Now picking up the screws won't be quite such a chore. 

“Look Cas!” But Cas isn’t on the deck, he must have gone inside. “Jerk.” Dean frowns and starts picking up the spilled screws from the ground. Grumbling to himself about Cas getting so pissed over him accidentally knocking over the stupid box. 

“Hey.” Cas leans over the edge, “I’m gonna run get some food. You want a burger or chicken?” Cas holds out a cold beer for Dean. 

Dean stands up and takes the beer, poking his head up through the beams. He grabs Cas by his sweaty t-shirt and pulls him close for a hard kiss. 

“Burger, please.” Dean answers and kiss him again. 

“Ok, darlin’, but I’m still not happy with you. You’re making me do most of the actual work out here.” 

“Dude! I’m doing all the running around and lifting the heavy shit.” 

“Whatever. I’m going to get us some dinner.” Cas gets up and leaves Dean down in the hole to pick up the rest of the screws. Dean has all of them picked up by the time Cas gets back with the food. 

“I got us a big bucket of chicken, Dean.” Cas calls out the back door.

“Cas, I said I wanted a burger.” Dean grumbled. 

“Well, I got chicken.”

“Then why’d you ask what I wanted?” Dean stomps into the house and takes a seat at the table. “If you’re just going to get whatever you want, why bother asking me?”

“Stop whining and eat, will you? KFC is having a special and it cost less to get this bucket and all the sides than to get to burger meals. So eat your fuckin’ chicken.”

They eat in relative silence except for a minor amount of bickering about who is working harder building their new deck. When they finish, they go back out to work while they still have daylight. Over the next couple of hours, they get sever more boards cut and placed. They’re about six feet from finishing when the light fades enough that it’s hard to see, so they stop for the night. 

Dean stumbles over the drill Cas has been working with and curses him for leaving it in his path.

Cas grumbles and picks up his tools and places them on the kitchen table. 

“Dammit, Cas. You’re getting sawdust and shit all over the table.”

“Get a fuckin’ grip, Dean. You’ve already tracked dirt and sawdust in here, all the way to the bathroom.” He shoves past Dean and heads to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Dean stomps down the hall to the bedroom to take off his boots and sweaty clothes. He takes his soiled clothes to the hamper in the bathroom. 

“You don’t get to slam doors at me, Cas.”

“Can’t you even let me take a piss in pease?”

Dean drops his clothes into the hamper and squares off to Cas, “Oh, you want peace - after all your bitching at me all day, now you want me to leave you in peace.”

“Who’s been a little bitch all day?” Cas counters.

Dean shoves Cas up against the wall.  

Cas smirks, “Really?”

Dean presses his chest to Cas’s, “Really.” He leans forward and kisses Cas, hard and seductively.

Cas pushes Dean off, and moves to turn on the shower. “I’m sweaty and dirty, I need a shower.”

Dean grabs Cas’s hips and runs a finger up his spine, capturing the sweat. “You’re dirty, alright.” Dean sucks his finger and presses his groin against Cas’s ass. 

“Dean, you really think you’re going to sweet talk me into something?”

“Oh, you saying I want something you don’t? Get in the shower.”Dean growls against Cas’s ear. Dean strips Cas’s and then his own underwear. He runs a hand around Cas’s hip and cups his stiffening cock, kissing him on the shoulder.

Cas steps into the shower and pulls Dean in with him, Crowding him against the cool tiles. “Wash up, you smell.”

Dean takes the body wash and lathers himself first then proceeds to lather Cas’s body while Cas is washing his hair. Dean can’t keep his mouth off Cas and kisses him while Cas rinses his hair. Dean cleans them both, making sure to wash the important parts. Cas pulls them both under the shower spray to rinse away all the soap and dirt from the day’s hard work outdoors. 

Once all the soap is gone, Dean drops to his knees and takes Cas’s cock into his mouth, sucking and worshiping until Cas is fully hard.  He pops off the tip making a wet suction sound and Cas’s cock follows him. Dean stands up and looks Cas in the eyes, “I’m sorry I pissed you off today, I want to make it up to you.” He reaches past Cas and shuts off the water.

They’re still dripping wet when Cas slams Dean against the bedroom wall, he fondles Dean’s balls and fingers his tight still shower warm and wet hole.

“Don’t move.” Cas orders as he steps away to get the lube from the bedside table. Dean takes a step to follow him. 

“What did I say?” Cas grabs Deans wrist and twists it behind his back, pushing him down on the dresser top and kicking his feet apart. “Don’t mess with me. I’m only going to prep you a little - I want you to feel me… all of me.”

Dean groans and his free hand knocks the change dish off the surface, sending the dish and change spilling on the floor. 

“You’re all kinds of clumsy today, aren’t you? Knocking things down and making a mess everywhere.” Cass pulls his fingers out of Dean’s quivering hole. “On your hands and knees. Pick all that up or you get nothing from me.”

Dean scrambles to the floor, keeping his lube shiny ass facing Cas as he picks up the change and puts it back in the dish. He knee walks over to Cas and holds out the small dish almost as an offering, looking up at Cas through his lashes. Cas places the dish back on the dresser.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this.” Cas strokes his cock right in front of Dean’s face and swallows hard, trying to stay in his aggressive mode. He wants to fuck the sass right out of Dean, but he’s so beautiful when he gets submissive. “On the bed. Face down, ass up.” He orders. 

Dean rushes to comply, he loves when Cas gets all authoritative. Dean knows Cas will never hurt him, but they both love to get rough now and then.

Cas climbs on the bed behind Dean and slaps his ass, hard, once on each cheek. 

Dean hisses and drops into position, ass ready and wanting. “Is that all you got?” He sasses, “I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson or something. You gonna wuss out?”

There’s the attitude Cas was looking for. He grabs Dean and pulls his cheeks apart, rubbing his hard cock over that hot little hole before he forces the head past the ring of muscle. Causing Dean to moan and hiss. He’s so tight. Cas pushes in slowly, never giving time for Dean to catch his breath until he is fully seated. Then he lays his hand on Dean’s back and arches his back as he too catches his breath. The sounds coming from Dean are pure pornographic. Cas loves it. Cas pulls almost all the way our then eases at a snail's pace back in, drawing a litany of curses and animalistic sounds from Dean. Cas likes what he is hearing and slaps Dean’s ass hard enough to leave a pink handprint.

“You ready?”

“Nghaaa,” Dean tries to answer but words fail him and he just pushes back against Cas.

Cas thrusts in hard and begins fucking in earnest. Fast and hard. Gripping Dean’s hips tight enough to leave finger marks. He angles just right and pounds into Dean’s prostate.

Dean cries out and bites the pillow. He reaches back with one hand to grab his hard cock but Cas grabs his hand and twists it up behind his back.

“Oh, no you don’t, you’re cuming on my cock.” Cas continues to hold Dean’s wrist and fucks into him hard, continuing to brutalize his prostate. 

The only sounds coming from Dean now are “Ngh, ngh, ngh,” with every forceful stroke Cas gives him. The wet sounds of sweaty, lube slick skin slapping against each other fills the air. 

Cas is moaning out praises to Dean, “Oh, babe, so good, ugh, so hot…” 

He can feel Dean’s muscles tighten and knows Dean is about to cum, he reaches down and wraps his hand around Dean’s swollen cock and gives it a squeeze and a stroke. 

“Ahhhh,” Dean cries out at the touch and he cums all over the sheets. His muscles tighten around Cas’s cock and Cas hisses as he fucks in twice more before cuming deep inside Dean. 

Cas pushes Dean flat down and lays on his back, keeping his cock buried deep until it fully deflates and slips out. Then he finally rolls off Dean and onto his back. 

Dean rolls onto his side against Cas, wiping the sticky cum off his chest and belly with the top sheet. 

“Jesus, Cas, I should piss you off more often.” He laughs.

“We could skip the fighting and get right to the fucking you know.” Cas adjusts so that they are able to look at each other, “If you want me to fuck the nonsense out of you - all you have to do is ask. It's my pleasure.” He smiles and winks at Dean. 

Dean lays across Cas’s Chest and kisses the tip of his nose. “Baby, the pleasure is mutual.” He kisses Cas on the mouth, “But, I may be too sore to work on the deck tomorrow.”

“To hell with that. We’re finishing that bitch so we can have that party next weekend - remember?” He runs his hand along Dean’s ribs, hitting his ticklish spot, and making Dean jerk and stifle a giggle. “Now, we need to sleep. How about we make a dean?”

“Alright, what’s your deal?”

“If we finish the deck before noon, I’ll fuck you nice and easy after lunch.”

Dean grins and gives him a big sloppy kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
